


Must Be an Aquarius Thing

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Astrology, Funny, M/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Jule are acting weird and Dan and Jaelin get worried for the other????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be an Aquarius Thing

Jule: Have you ever wondered what fire tastes like?

Phil: YES! I just wanna put it inside my belly!

Jule: YEAH! And feel how it burns you from the inside! Like the heat erupting from thine stomach

Phil: I shall become a volcano.

Dan: Okay, I'm use to this with Phil but I'm starting to worry about Jule....

Jaelin: I'm worrying about Phil! This is normal for her. She's just weird on a different spectrum.

Dan: Same with Phil.... They really are some special snowflakes

Jaelin: Must be an Aquarius thing

Dan: I don't really believe in astrology 

Jule: Of course you don't! You're a Gemini! XD

Dan: What the freak is that supposed to mean!?

Phil: It means I chanksploon your mum's face!! 

Dan: Wot?

Jaelin: O_o


End file.
